User blog:Leetgrain/Custom Skill Tree - The Specialist
Hello there, this is just a custom skill tree and perk deck for an idea I have for a defensive role focused on "passive" area defense (Unlike the Technician), Suppressive and sustained fire,and defending teammates Note, I do need help asking how to format this like an actual skill page, if anybody's able to help me, that'd be fantastic. Specialist (Skill tree) The Specialist is a professional in area-denial, leading through action and defending anything worth defending - For a price. Spending the first point in the Specialist skill tree unlocks the ability to place the tripod, increasing stability by 75% and adds 25% total ammo whilst emplaced, using the tripod places your selected weapon onto it. You can remove your gun by interacting with the tripod again. Your weapon is prone to overheating, where rate-of-fire slows down until your weapon stops and needs to cool down. *NOTE: shotguns, grenade launchers and pistols can not be emplaced 'Tier 1:' V.I.P Basic: Sticking close to your team increases your stability with LMGs and SMGs by 5% per team member Ace: Sticking close to your team increases your armor by 2.5 per team member * Maximum Range is 5m Bullet Hell Basic: Your threat with emplaced weapons is increased by 50% Ace: Your threat with emplaced weapons is increased by another 50% * Stacks for a 100% total Carpenter Basic: Grabbing planks gives you two planks instead of one. Ace: You can now board over some doorways * Boarding over doorways takes two planks. 'Tier 2:' Forceful Leader Basic: Teammates near you place down drills 15% faster Ace:Teammates near you carry bags 15% faster * Maximum Range is 5m Touch-Typer Basic: You interact and fix 25% faster with electronics, ECMs & Sentries Ace: Gives your electronic items a 15% chance to try and restart *electronic interactions include Computers and etc. Hard Wood Basic: You place boards 50% faster Ace: Your planks have 100% more health 'Tier 3:' Thermal Vision Basic: Reduces the opacity of smoke grenades by 15% Ace: Further reduces the opacity of smoke grenades by 20% Bullet Hose Basic: Your accuracy with emplaced weapons are increased by 10% Ace: Your rate of fire with emplaced LMGs and Assault rifles is increased by 25% Tracer rounds Basic: Shooting special enemies marks them for 1 second Ace: Shooting special enemies make them take 5% more damage from all sources 'Tier 4:' Hardened Emplacement Basic: Your tripod now gains a sandbag barrier, the sandbag barrier is destroyable and has 1500 health Ace: Your sandbags gain an extra 1500 health and take 20% less damage Script-Kiddy Basic: Your efficiency with electronics is increased by 15% Ace: Your efficiency with electronics is increased by a further 20% * Electronic interactions include Computers, terminals and etc, basically everything you need to hack through. Mad Gains Basic: Every 40 points of armor increases your speed and stamina by 10% up to a max stack of 4 Ace: Every 40 points of armour increases your melee damage and steadiness by 10% up to a max stack of 5 'Tier 5:' Supressive Fire *NEEDS HARDENED EMPLACEMENT* Basic: when an ammo bag is in the viscinity of your tripod, your emplaced weapon has a 25% larger magazine and takes 50% longer to overheat Ace: Your emplaced weapon has 50% more total ammo when near an ammobag and no longer requires reloading Commando Basic: LMGs are 50% more stable and 5% more accurate, and unlocks the drum mag for Assault Rifles Ace: You can now aim with LMGs, and you gain an extra grenade *Gives one grenade to non-DLC users, total of four with DLC Triage Center *NEEDS HARDENED EMPLACEMENT* Basic:' '''When a tripod is close to a doctor bag you & your teammates will take 25% less damage when behind the tripod' Ace':' When a tripod is close to a doctor bag you & your teammates will now heal 3% of your total health every 7 seconds behind the tripod '''Tier 6: Pure Badass Basic: You now unlock the Bulldozer armour deployable, which is an armour boost which sets your armour to 2000 armour with no armour regen or health regen until it is all destroyed. You can no longer run while it is on. Enemies will focus towards you when near your team. Ace: Further adds 3000 more armour for a total of 5000 armour Shieldbearer Basic: Unlocks the shield to use as your primary weapon, using your secondary when you have the shield equipped Ace: Sprinting with the shield will charge your enemy, knocking them down *Disables the use of the Bulldozer armour Equipment while equipped Bloodthirsty Basic: Shooting enemies or getting shot at will cause you to gain frenzy, every 650 damage you take or do gets you 1% frenzy, when frenzied you will lose 15 armour a second, boost your rate of fire and increase your melee speed by 250%. Once the time is up you will only be able to use melee for 7 seconds and will regenerate all armour. Ace: You can no longer get downed while frenzied *You can control when you start frenzy mode and when you stop frenzy Category:Blog posts